Merry Christmas
Merry Christmas is the thirtieth (30th) episode of Ben 10. Plot It's a hot day in the middle of the desert, and the air conditioner's broken and the gang sees something in the distance of the desert, so they check it out. When they get there, it turns out to be a building of some sort that has a cool breeze coming fom inside. Upon entering, Ben, Grandpa Max, and Gwen come upon a bizarre Christmas village run by a Christmas-obsessed man who thinks Grandpa Max is Santa Claus and proceeds to trap him. As Ben and Gwen explore the village, they learn about a strange curse on the village from one of its few unloyal elves, who happens to be the son of the Christmas-obsessed man named Mr. Jenkie. The village was frozen at Christmas time in the 1930s, meaning time doesn't move there. All the villagers were turned into elves by a mysterious machine. After learning this, Ben transforms into Grey Matter and sneaks into the machine and deactivates it. Mr. Jingles tells them that happiness from perfect gifts is the only solution to end the "village curse". Grandpa Max explains that the spirit of Christmas isn't about giving the perfect toys but it's about the spirit of giving. When Ben (as Stinkfly) delivers all the gifts that had been made, the "village curse" was lifted and the Tennysons were somehow teleported back to the right time Mr. Jingles and his son are gone but a statue of them remain, which, according to a villager, was created in 1932. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Mr. Jingles *Elsgood Aliens used *Grey Matter 2x(accidental transformation, selected alien was Fourarms) *XLR8 (accidental transformation; selected alien was Heatblast) *Wildmutt *Stinkfly Trivia *The kids with Grandpa Elsgood at the end of the episode greatly resemble Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi from Naruto, a popular anime and manga series, that was dubbed and aired in English on Cartoon Network's "Toonami", a program block that showed anime and other shows geared slightly towards older children on Saturday nights before it was canceled. *This is a Christmas episode, yet the whole show takes place during the summer. *When Elsgood shows Ben and Gwen his picture, the Omnitrix goes from being red to green between shots without warning. *When Stinkfly reverts to Ben, his harness falls to the ground behind him. Considering that it was closed in the back, it should have remained around his shoulders. *When the Rust Bucket got damaged, Ben could've went Upgrade to repair and fix it. *This is the first time XLR8 ever ran on ice. Quotes *'XLR8': I've never XLR8-ed on ice before. *'Gwen': Really? Gee, you coulda fooled me. *'Grey Matter': What's that doing in the middle of the desert? *'Gwen': Grandpa, can we check it out? Please? *'Grandpa Max': Sure, don't sweat it. *''(Grandpa Max laughs; Grey Matter & Gwen glare at him)'' *'Grandpa Max': Uh, sorry, just couldn't help myself. *'Mr. Jingles': Without my perfect toys, what will Santa do? *'Grandpa Max': Christmas isn't about giving the perfect toy. It's about the spirit in which we give. Isn't that right, kids? *'Ben': Yeah. But I bet giving me a Sumo Slammer Extreme Slamdown would make you feel really good, huh, Santa? (gets pushed to the ground by Gwen) Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes Category:Ben 10 Season Three Episodes Category:Cleanup